Blue Moon
by alli444
Summary: sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru a year ago and now team 7 is trying to rescue him. contains abuse, tourture, rape
1. Chapter 1

Just something I came up with. Im making it up as I go along

Sasuke woke up with a start. Sitting up slowly he groaned in pain he hated Orochimaru. He looked down at his new bruises from 'training' or hell as Sasuke called it. He tried to stand up but he failed miserably falling on the hard stone floor. He heard the door open and heard snickering "good morning Sasuke kun". Kabuto said in his annoying voice. He roughly pulled the fourteen year old off the ground dragging him away.

Meanwhile in Konoha it had been almost a year since Sasuke was kidnapped by orochimaru they had been looking everywhere possible for him. Naruto wasn't giving up even though everyone told him too Kakashi was depressed as well he missed his favorite student. Sakura just was moody and never talked about sasuke. So when they were called to the Hokage they were in for a big suprise.

Yeah I know its short im tired we'll get to the better stuff tomorrow....


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was laying on the floor bleeding badly he hated how he was so easily defeated. Everywhere hurt, he heard someone come in walk over to him but he just left his eyes closed. Cool fingers were on his neck and face and then roughly yanked the knife out of his leg. He cried out in pain the wound had been deep. " Heh you're so weak Sasuke kun. You cant even have a little spar with Orochimaru sama". "shut up" Sasuke growled. Kabuto pulled him up by the shirt, Sasuke glared at him his chakra levels were low. " I'm so damn helpless Sasuke thought to himself angrily." kabuto just laughed at the pathetic Uchiha throwing him hard into the wall and walking away. " Someone just kill me" Sasuke muttered to himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest crying and shaking in pain. It hurt so much he missed Konoha and his friends and just everything.

Team 7 got to the 5ths office Kakashi knocked and they walked in. "oh hello how have you been" she asked pleasantly. Naruto looked at her funny "Is there something wrong with you? You're never nice." "what a person can't just be nice and not be accused of something!" she yelled. "whats the reason we were called here Tsunade sama?" kakashi asked. "oh, yes. Your former team member Uchiha Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru a year ago and...." "We know that already!!!" Naruto shouted impatiently. "so you found him" asked Samurai hopefully. " No we have decided to stop searching for him." There was a silent pause. "WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled "How can you just give up on him?!" " hes probably in one of Orochimarus hideouts and no one has ever found one and successfully got what they wanted, most have died. He probably killed Sasuke by now." They all looked down the thought of Sasuke being dead rarely crossed there minds. "You are dismissed that's all I wanted to tell you, and don't try anything because they gates are highly supervised." "Tsunade if you just give us 3 weeks to find Sasuke and if we fail we will never try again would you let us?" Kakashi pleaded. "Hmm that does sound fair...alright! 3 weeks and nothing more." " I bet well find him on the first day were so good" Naruto said laughing. "come on lets go"

**so how was that? **


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late the sun was shining brightly in there eyes as it set on the horizon. Lets rest here kakashi said. They stop ed in a clearing setting there stuff down and got there sleeping bags out. Kakashi started a fire for them to stay warm. A few hours later kakashi was staring into the fire deep in thought. "Kakashi senesi?" it was Sakura. "hmm what is it." "Do you think Sasuke was really killed?" "I highly doubt that Sakura, Orochimaru wanted his sharigan and his body he wouldn't kill him." "Yeah I guess so..." she still sounded sad. "I bet Sasukes waiting for us right now!" Naruto said sitting up. "Idiot! I thought you were asleep!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke screamed, the whip hit his back again. "You like that Sasuke kun?" Orochimaru said in his creepy voice. "n..no please stop! Please I'll do anything" Sasuke cried tears running down his face, he was soaked in his blood, shaking, cold and dirty he was so thin you could see every rib. He walked over to him and crouched down next to him stroking his dirty hair. Sasukes shaking only got worse. He paused taking his fist and slamming it into the open wounds. Sasukes screaming filled the room he tried to crawl away but he was to weak and collapsed. He heard Orochimarus footsteps leaving before he passed out. When he woke up again he was in his tiny room there were bandages wrapped around his torso and one arm. The first thing he felt was immense pain, his chest and back were burning. Sasuke tried to pull himself up but that only resulted in more pain and falling back down. He started coughing badly he couldn't breathe choking up a lot of blood onto the floor.

**Sasukes POV**

I heard footsteps coming and then a cool hand on my burning forehead. I was being pulled back up and layed on the bed. I felt something cold on my face, a cloth maybe. I heard the person mummer something. Than felt this warm sensation on my chest and arm. Healing chakra, its kabuto I thought faintly. I tried to speak but my throat burned and no words came out. I heard them get up and quickly walk away.

**Kabutos POV**

I was going back to check on Sasuke when I heard coughing I raced to his room, he was coughing up blood on the floor. Not that the room didn't already stink of blood. After he stopped coughing I pulled him back up laying him on the bed. I took a rag soaking it in cold water and wiping his face. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" I said trying to wake him up. He didn't stir. I started healing some of the worst wounds, even though Orochimaru told me not to use healing techniques on him. I don't know why but I'm starting to like this kid. I heard him try to speak "k..kab..uto?" his voice was so soft I could barely hear him. I heard someone coming and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was tightly chained to the wall,he sat there his head down wishing he could just die. He heard the door open and someone walk up to him. He didn't bother looking up, he felt a cold hand on his face. He looked up right into the snakes eyes, he tried to pull away. "There's no use Sasuke kun" he smirked at him. His hand ran down sasukes pale chest into his pants exploring further. "n..no stop!" the kid was terrified he couldn't do this anymore. Orochimaru pulled off sasukes remaing clothes tossing them them away. Tears were starting to form at the boys eyes as the perverted bastard looked him over, he pulled out a kunai; spreading Sasukes legs apart then digging the weapon into the child's entrance. Sasukes screams filled the hideout the pain was overwhelming. Tears soaked his face as the knife digged deeper into his body. Finally Orochimaru removed the kunai setting it next to himself. He removed his own pants and rammed into Sasukes entrance without warning. He thrust deeper every time clawing at the skin making him bleed, he found sasukes prostate laughing at the expression on his face he came making the boy squirm at the unnatural feeling. He pulled out getting dressed again and leaving the room. Sasuke was shaking he was in so much pain he couldn't handle it. Blood was running down his bruised legs he hated blood he hated everything here this wasn't the first time Orochimaru raped him, he'd lost count a while ago. Everything started fading and he fainted.

It now been close to one week since they started looking for Sasuke they were getting no leads kakshi had his nin dogs searching for his sent. They were by a small river resting one late afternoon, when one of kakashi's dogs appeared. Kakashi looked at him, "Find anything?" "I found Sasukes sent!" they all looked up. "Really!" Naruto said. "yep, if you follow me I'll lead you there". They got up packing there stuff then leaving. They had been traveling in silence for a while. "Lets stop here for the night". Kakashi said. "Why! We have to get to Sasuke!" Naruto said. "We need to rest I want to get to him to but if you wear yourself out we won't be able to get to him." Kakashi said. They started a fire and Sakura was on first watch. She looked out on the night sky at the moon, "don't worry Sasuke tomorrow you'll be with us" she thought to herself. They were all up at daybreak ready to go, they went from tree to tree in silence all thinking to themselves with determined looks on their faces. Kakashi was in the front behind his dog and Naruto and Sakura were behind him.

Back in the base kabuto was walking down one of the many hallways he could sense someone coming. "There finally here that took long enough" he sighed. I guess I'll go greet them". He smirked.

**Sorry im such a slow updater my mom loves to punish me by taking my computer away. Its the only thing I really care about. :) hope you liked this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke open his eyes blinking at the bright lights. He was strapped down to a metal table it was freezing and he still had no clothes on. He turned his head the place looked like an experimentation room it smelled faintly of blood and there was an eerie silence. "h..hello" he called out, his throat still hurt and his voice could barley be heard. A door opened somewhere and he heard someone walking towards him, "finally awake, Sasuke kun". It was Orochimaru with a sick grin on his face.

"Where almost there" the dog called back to the group. "finally..." Kakashi said quietly. "Hello there Kakashi" It was Kabuto. Looking down at them from a higher tree. "Get out of are way we need to get to Sasuke!!" "I don't think Sasuke is excepting visitors right now" Naruto ran at him throwing a strong punch Kabuto caught his hand and kicked him back. "don't Naruto I'll handle this" Kakashi said. "Chidori!!" he shouted running at kabuto full speed it was quickly dogged and kakashi hit the tree leaving a large dent in it. Kabuto was using the attack where his hand glows.(don't** know what its called) **After a while of dodging each others attacks Kabuto hit kakshis arm. "shit" he thought grabbing his arm. They needed to get to Sasuke before it was too late. He pulled out a kunai getting ready to strike. The weapons clashed the sound of meatel hitting meatel was the only thing they could hear. "You really want that kid don't you" kabuto said teasing Kakashi efforts. "Hes like a son to me of course I want him" While he was distracted Kakashi jammed the kunai into the medics leg, he gasped in pain at the unexpected feeling. He fell to the ground trying to get back up, starting to heal himself. Kakashi ran back to him striking him over and over with the knife till he went down. "Alright lets go."

Sasuke looked at the ceiling his vision was blurry and he couldn't feel much anymore. He was going to die he knew it, he just wanted to die already why did it have be so long and painful. He wanted Kakashi he missed him so much he always was so comforting. He had cried so much he had ran out of tears almost all the feeling in his body was gone.

They got to the entrance of Orochimarus hideout running through the never ending halls. Kakashi could sense sasukes chakra it was barley noticeable. "No...Sasuke" they kept going. "whats wrong kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "I can feel sasukes chakra buts its extremely weak" "what does that mean?" "hes on the verge of death." After a few more hallways they got to the door, "Both of you stay out here im going in alone first." "No way I wanna go in too" "Naruto I know you really care about him but im going in alone, just wait out here OK?" He opened the door preparing him for what he'd see but never expected this.

**You like?**


	6. Chapter 6

He quickly ran over to Sasuke shutting the door, he was strapped down no way of protecting himself covered in cuts and bruises and blood. Kakashi checked his pulse it was terribly weak and slow. "Hes freezing" he looked around for a key and finally found one. He removed the restraints gently pulling Sasuke into his arms what scared him was how unresponsive Sasuke was. He pulled a blanket out of his bag wrapping Sasuke up. lifting him up and walked out. Naruto and Sakura immediate ran up to him. "Guys give him some space we need to get him out of here."

Once they got out of the base it was pitch black out and far away they stopped by a small stream, Sasuke was semi counciess and he was shaking badly. Kakashi sat down letting Sasuke lay in his lap. "Naruto you start a fire hes freezing. Sakura get the medical bag." Sasukes eyes opened slowly. "K..kaka..shi?" "Sasuke, How are you feeling?" Kakashi said in a worried voice. "h..hurts" then Sasuke broke off into a coughing fit. "shh...its alright" kakashi said rubbing his back. "I got the fire going sensei" Naruto whispered. When his coughing stopped Sasuke lay his head against Kakashis chest. He was still shaking, "Sakura get another blanket" she handed it to him and he wrapped the shivering boy up more. Sasuke had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes, the jounin looked at his other two students with sad eyes. " I didn't think it would be this bad Sasukes really strong" Naruto said. "They broke him down and got him to his weakest." Kakashi explained. He pulled down the blanket to above the boys waist examining the wounds, he gently started cleaning them out. He quietly finished up pulling the blanket back up. "We leave at daybreak ok." "Yes sensei" they both replied.

The next morning they woke up and left right away, Kakashi was carrying Sasuke who was still fast asleep. When they stopped it was getting dark out, "ok lets camp here for the night tomorrow we'll get there" Sasuke was still in a large amount of pain, Kakashi made a bed for him to sleep in. "Sasuke you need to eat something okay" "not hungry" "I know you don't feel hungry but your body is starving here have some ornigi" He ate it slowly but couldn't finish it. "That's alright you can have more tomorrow, you should get some sleep now" Sasuke was relived to get sleep he was so exhausted, he lay down curling up on his side falling asleep. "you two should rest too" "But sensei we want to help out with Sasuke." Sakura said. "Its alright there's nothing else to do till tomorrow."

Kakashi woke up first, he looked around sitting up. He sighed walking over to Sasuke to check on him. Sasuke was shivering he had three blankets on him and was wearing one of Kakashis put his hand on his forehead he was burning. It didn't surprise him that Sasuke had a fever he knew that the sooner they get to Kohona the better. "Hey guys wake up" After a few minutes the group was ready to go. Sasuke was holding on tightly to Kakashi's vest, "you okay Sasuke?" kakashi asked. " I don't feel good..." "I know you have a fever we'll be back at the village soon than you can rest." Sasuke snuggled up closer to kakashi for warmth.

**There two days in a row!!! im awesome I know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

They had gotten back to the village and went straight to the hospital, Naruto and Sakura were told to wait in the waiting room while Kakashi stayed with Sasuke.

Kakashi gently layed Sasuke on the bed, he was now awake and still had a high fever. "Now, Sasuke there going to heal you now so don't resist and just relax, you will feel a lot better after this." "Do I h..have to stay here?" "No, you'll be staying with me so I can help you if you need it." Sasuke closed his eyes he was just so tired from all the recent events, he couldn't believe he was back. Tsunade came in closing the door quietly behind her. Sasuke opened his eyes he was nervous, she walked over to them pulling up a chair next to him and Kakashi. "How you feeling Sasuke?" "ok...I guess." "I'm going to heal some of your wounds now so just relax." she pulled the blanket down to his waist. She sighed putting her hands on his chest they started glowing green, she moved up and down his body taking in all the damage. "I'll be right back." After she left Kakashi realized how much Sasuke was shaking, "You ok Sasuke?" Kakashi gently pulled Sasuke up into his arms letting him rest against his chest. "He's just so delicate like he'll break any second."Kakashi thought. As he listened to Sasuke's soft sobs.

"Naruto, will you quit pacing and sit down already!" Sakura said obviously annoyed. "I can't! I wanna know if Sasuke's ok!" "I know that, he really wasn't himself. I wonder what Orochimaru did to him." "He's creepy enough but if I was with him for a year I would lose it." Naruto said. As they were talking Shikamaru was walking by. "Hey guys what you doing here?" "We found Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with joy. "Geez...Naruto this is a hospital don't go around screaming like that. And anyway have you seen Tsunade sama?" "Yeah she's with Sasuke and Kakashi sensei." "Thanks Sakura." he walked on.

Tsunade was gently dressing Sasukes wounds looking very concerned. Sasuke was in so much pain he couldn't take much more of this. He was on his side facing Kakashi he was barely conciuess of what was going on. "I'm going to check for rape now, Kakashi can you hold him please?" Kakashi sighed gently holding on to Sasuke gently but firmly. Tsunade looked inside the boys mouth with a light; "Oh god..." "what is it?" There's a lot of damage to his throat looks like he was gagged and choked." Sasuke groaned he was starting to become a little more aware. Then she took out a swab gently pushing it in Sasuke's entrance wiping it around a little. Sasuke started struggling he was screaming; "Hey Sasuke! Calm down!" it was Kakashi. "n..no stop! Stop it!" "hold him Kakashi!" when she was finished Sasuke was still shaking terribly tears ran down his bruised face. "He's bleeding." "What?" She showed Kakashi the swab it was covered in fresh blood. He looked over at his injured student, he was laying under the covers shivering and whimpering quietly. "Can I take him home now? I think he'll be more comfortable there." "Tomorrow ok, we need to supervise his condition tonight. Here are some clothes for him." she left the room leaving the two alone. Kakashi walked over to the terrified boy sitting down next to him. He gently stroked his hair and saying soothing words to him, he started to calm down. "Sasuke you'll be leaving here tomorrow I'll stay with you tonight ok? Heres some clothes alright?" Sasuke nodded letting Kakashi help him, he fell asleep soon after that.

"Is he alright?" Shikamaru asked as Tsunade came out of the room. "No, he was brutally tortured and raped. His mental state right now is what im worried about...If I ever see that Orochimaru again I'll kill him!" She angrily stormed away.

**I just love to torture Sasuke its so fun :) ****please review! ****I get more motivated when I get feedback...**


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi POV

The next day Sasuke was discharged from the hospital, he was still fast asleep when I got there so I let him sleep. Tsunade came by a little later to give me Sasuke's medicine and stuff. " Remember to be gentle with him Kakashi and don't question him about what happened." she went on and on. "I know Hokage sama I am very well aware of that." About a half hour later Sasuke started to stir, his eyes opened and looked around squinting because of the brightness of the room. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" I asked.

Normal POV

Sasuke tried to pull himself up but immediately fell back down. He looked at his hands his wrists were covered in bandages and really sore. "Kakashi?" his voice sounded terrible. "What is it?" Kakashi asked worried. "I don't feel good." The jounin sighed. "I know, you're still healing give it some time. You ready to go?" "Yeah." He helped the boy sit up pulling the blanket off. "Do you think you can walk?" "I don't know." Sasuke pushed himself up off the bed standing on the cold floor. His legs immediately gave out falling to the floor. He tried to get back up but his body was drained, Kakashi pulled him up onto his back. "Don't force yourself, it's not good for you." Sasuke layed his head down on his teachers shoulder letting his eyes close.

When they got back to Kakashis house he took Sasuke to his new room and put him down on the bed he fallen asleep a while ago. But Kakashi was glad about that, people were looking at Sasuke and whispering about how he left for for Orchimaru. Even though that was a rumor they still believed it, those idiots. He didn't want Sasuke to hear that it would just break the boy even more. Kakashi walked out of the room leaving the door slightly open in case Sasuke woke up.

Orochimaru was furious when he came back to check on Sasuke he was gone and so was Kabuto. Finally Kabuto came back covered in scratches saying that Konhoha had taken him and he tried to stop them. He had sent that useless medic back to get Sasuke no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi was laying on his couch in the living room staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Sasuke he was already traumatized enough he had no idea how to care for a child, especially one like Sasuke who already been through hell. He heard the door open down the hall and saw Sasuke's head poke out the side leaning on the doorway.

"You feeling better Sasuke?" "A little..." he said softly.

Sasuke was looking at the ground there was something bothering him. Kakashi got up and walked over to him bending down to his level.

"You need to go back to bed your body is exhausted." Sasuke just nodded not moving."What's wrong? "He's going to come back for me...I know he is. He'll kill me." Sasuke said his voice was hardly audible. "Your here because this is a very safe place and there's a lot of people around so if they try to get you we will stop them okay Sasuke." Then he helped him back to his room, Staying till he fell asleep.

The next morning was quiet. Sasuke woke up around 12 and moped around the house a little.

"You're just going to sit there all day? Why don't you go out and get some fresh air if you're not going to rest." "I'm fine here." "Sure you are."

Later he heard a knock on the door; Kakashi went to get it. Naruto and Sakura walked in.

"He's in here." he heard Kakashi say. Naruto and Sakura walked in looking kind of nervous. The last time they saw him he was half dead. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura said sitting down. "You feeling better?" He just nodded. "That's good." "Kakashi didn't tell me you were coming." Sasuke said. "Must of slipped my mind." Kakashi said walking into the room. "Yeah right." he mumbled. "I'm tired can I go now Kakashi?" "You've been refusing to sleep all day but now when there's people here your tired." "Yeah." Kakashi sighed. "No you can't. Sakura and Naruto came all the way here to see you."

Sasuke looked down, he felt terrible. They probably hated him and were forced to come here.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing Sasuke's sudden change in attitude. He was silent. Kakashi walked over sitting down next to him pulling him in close to him letting him lean against him. Sasuke tensed than relaxed snuggling closer to Kakashi. That shocked Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was never like that he hated people touching him.

"Uh...Kakashi sensei? Is Sasuke sick?" "No Naruto he's fine." "Then whys he all...nice and stuff?" Sasuke had fallen asleep. "He's very traumatized from Orochimaru and he wants to feel safe." "Did he talk to you about it yet?" Sakura asked. "No, I'm want him to tell me when he's ready." "But I wanna know." Naruto whined. "You know it's really none your buniess he doesn't have to tell you anything."

Later Kakashi moved Sasuke back to his bed he was still asleep but he didn't notice someone watching from the window; watching his every move.

**STALKER! I wonder who it is...so you know review or I'll kill you. And thats it pretty much.**

**I know this chapter was so boring. REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

The whole house was dark and silent; Sasuke was fast asleep in his bed Kakashi was in his room. They slid Sasuke's window open it was not locked not that it would have mattered. The person landed quietly on the floor and walked over to the sleeping child. Gently pulling the covers down all the way then taking his arm and pulling Sasuke up in to a sitting position the putting his other arm under the back of his knees then lifting him up and disappearing into the cold night.

The next morning Kakashi opened his eyes yawing and sitting up he remembered that he had no missions because of Sasuke. He smiled to himself thinking he could just relax today he got out of bed to check on Sasuke who was probably still fast asleep. He opened the door and looked at the bed it was empty. He suddenly panicked looking around the house maybe he was in the bathroom but no he wasn't there either where was he? He went back into the room looking for any evidence he had gone out all his clothes where still in the dresser none had been moved so he was still in his pajamas this confused Kakashi. Then he felt a cool breeze it felt nice on his heated face. Wait he thought he was inside he looked at the window it had been left open a crack and there was a breeze coming in. Kakashi never opened that window maybe it was Sasuke but Sasuke was asleep when he brought him in here. He placed his hand on the bed he could still feel a little heat from where Sasuke had been but it was almost gone. He had been kidnapped again and Kakashi had been right there. He angrily punched the wall leaving a large crack in it. He didn't care he was too angry to. He changed quickly and headed towards the Hokage tower. When he got there he rushed up the stairs and ran into the office not caring about the people yelling that he couldn't go in there. Kakashi opened the door and walked in as calmly as he could possible.

"Kakashi what are you doing here I thought you were with Sasuke?" "Sasuke was kidnapped." Kakashi said angrily. "That's impossible your house is heavily guarded." "I know that!" "I'll send a team out to look for him, you will stay here." "What! I have to go! What if he's hurt?" "I'll place a medic on the team." "But Hokage Sama…" "No Kakashi you're staying here and that's final now get out of my office!" Kakashi left and slammed the door behind him. "Geez I'm acting like Naruto." Kakashi thought to himself.

Once he exited the tower he walked through the streets not sure what to do now he was not allowed to go after Sasuke legally but he didn't care he was going no matter what he went back to his house to pack his stuff.

Wow I haven't updated this story in a long time no idea why but heres a new chapter I guess I had a bit of writer's block for this story. But don't worry I have lots of fun stuff planned for the next chapter. cough torture cough cough rape cough. Not that I think its good at all for real life I know its really no joke.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke woke up out of his dead sleep he was in a cold dark room and he couldn't see a thing. He tried to get up but he felt metal restraints holding him down. He yanked at them but it was no use. He tried to relax but he was terrified he started pulling harder on the restraints but it only ended up cutting into his wrists. Sasuke was now shaking he didn't want to call for help incase who ever took him would hear him. Tears started to run down his face he wanted Kakashi he was scared and had no idea where he was. After a while he had cried himself back to sleep.

Orochimaru entered the small cell flipping the light switch and shutting the door behind him. He watched Sasuke who was still fast asleep his breathing was calm it looked like he hadn't woken up yet. He walked up over to the boy inspecting him closer it looked like Kohona was treating him well he looked much healthier and it only been a few weeks. Then he noticed his wrists were bleeding he must have woken up and tried to get them off. Orochimaru sighed he needed to break Sasuke in again but this time would be easier last time the kid was really difficult.

"Sasuke." He whispered. He gently stroked his hair watching Sasuke react to his touch. He slid his hand into the child's shirt running it over the bandages and the soft skin. Sasuke was starting to wake up he opened his dark eyes they were cloudy and he was still asleep but he was waking up. When he finally became aware he looked around the room was dimly lit and he felt someone's hand on his stomach. He looked up and saw Orochimaru his yellow eyes where staring back into his.

"Sasuke Kun did you think you could really get away from me that easily?" He said angrily. "No I.." Before he could finish Orochimaru punched him hard in the face, Sasuke cried out blood now running down his face. "You don't leave me and get away with it. Now you're going to get your punishment." "I'm sorry!" Sasuke said terrified. "I really don't care if you are Sasuke." Orochimaru pulled out a kunai it looked like it had been recently sharpened he slammed it into Sasuke's stomach. Loving the screams that filled the hideout.

Kakashi had stopped to rest for a bit he had gotten out of Kohona easily but now he had to find Sasuke they were at a different hideout because they already knew where the other ones were. He had sent his dogs out to look for Sasuke's sent again but they hadn't found anything yet. He was on his way to Otogakure he was sure he would find Sasuke there.

Sasuke opened his eyes he looked around the room he was in; it was a different one from earlier. He rembered passing out after Orochimaru stabbed him. He tried to sit up but that caused a sharp pain to shoot through his body. He grabbed his stomach it hurt so much he felt sick and the room was swaying. He heard the door open and slam and he saw Kabuto's blurry figure over him trying to heal him. He started coughing up blood the pain was too much for him and then he passed out.

When Sasuke woke up again he was now laying on a cold stone floor he had no idea how long he had been unconscious. He heard the door open and Orochimaru came in walking towards him he was grinning madly. "So your finally awake Sasuke Kun?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Kabuto told me you weren't feeling to good." "What do you want?" Sasuke whispered his voice was soft. "I think you know what I want, Sasuke Kun. I think we should pick up where we left off."

Orochimaru picked Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room slamming him into the stonewall. Sasuke cried out in pain at the contact blood poured down his face he had hit his head hard. Then the snake ran over to him punching him hard and kicking him in the chest over and over. Sasuke was choking on blood the pain was too much for him. He could hear Orochimaru Laughing at him but the sound was fading out again and then everything went black.

Sasuke woke up he was in the same place he had passed out he was lying in his own blood it was dry and sticky and felt disgusting. His head hurt so much he couldn't remember what had happened he remembered that Orochimaru had beaten him up again. He tried to sit up but the second he moved a severe pain exploded in his chest he started coughing he couldn't move or breathe. Tears formed in his eyes and ran down his face even blinking became to painful so he just shut his eyes just wanting the pain to leave his body. He started shaking he was struggling to breathe he couldn't get any oxygen and he knew he was going to die. He heard the door slam open and someone come over to him he felt healing chakra on his chest and the coughing died down and now he was sobbing the pain was too much. He was shivering violently from the cold of the room and started throwing up blood on the floor. Sasuke felt his body being turned over on his stomach and Kabuto laved him over his knee letting him get rid of all the blood in his lungs. Once there was nothing left he felt himself being laved down back on to the disgusting floor again. He whimpered in pain then he head Kabuto's concerned voice but had no idea what he was saying. Sasuke started shaking again it was so cold he felt more tears run down his face then the sensation of being lifted up into someone's arms then passing out.

When he woke up again he was in a small room on a cot there was thick blankets covering his freezing body. He looked around there was medical stuff everywhere but he wondered why he was here he vaguely remembered waking up and being in a lot of pain but that was it. "K..Kabu..to." his voice was raspy and soft he doubted anyone could hear him. Sasuke heard a door open and Kabuto walked in looking upset he went over to his table and started mixing some herbs pounding at them angrily. Sasuke still felt nauseous he started throwing up again he couldn't control it. He felt Kabuto's cool hand on his burning forehead trying to talk to him but he couldn't respond he was in too much pain. He let out a miserable agonizing cry of pain then collapsing back onto the bed. Everything was so blurry and he still felt shaky and nauseas he was drenched in sweat but he was freezing. Sasuke was starting to fall back asleep he felt a cool liquid run down his throat as he fell asleep.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story I think its pretty good… so anyway please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke looked around his small cell he was laying on his mat he used for a bed he heard the door open and Kabuto came in with some food for him. He put the tray down next to his bed Sasuke didn't even try to take it. "Sasuke you need to eat or you'll die." "I don't care." Sasuke whispered horsey. Kabuto felt Sasuke's forehead for fever then sighed. "I know you have no appetite but you need energy your being stupid." Sasuke started coughing it sounded painful and dry. Kabuto saw some tears run down Sasuke's pale face he took the cup of water off the tray and tilted Sasuke's head back slowly pouring the water into his mouth. Most of it went in but the rest just ran down the side of his face. Sasuke could barely swallow it he finally managed to but he was still in pain. "I have to go now Sasuke I'll see you later. He left the cell shutting off the light.

Kakashi was resting at a small pond he had been searching for weeks but had no luck he was starting to give up. He sighed looking at the setting sun; maybe they had already found Sasuke and were back in Kohona but Kakashi highly doubted that. He would be in so much trouble when he got back there he just didn't feel like facing it yet so maybe he'd wait a few more days and get lucky.

Sasuke walked trough one of the many hallways through the hideout following behind Kabuto like a lost puppy. He wiped at his eyes there was still signs that he'd been crying and he knew Orochimaru would notice. That got to the wooden double doors and Kabuto knocked loudly on one of them then opened the door. Orochimau was sitting in a comfortable looking chair in the corner by a lamp reading some documents. He told Kabuto to leave and he did but Sasuke saw a hint of a sad smile when Sasuke looked at him. Which confused him greatly; he was wondering way the medic was being so nice he was as usually as cruel and heartless.

"Hello Sasuke. Did you have fun these past few weeks?" "No. You damn bastard!" Sasuke knew he would regret this later but it was worth a try. "You're a fucking sick freak and sick of it why don't you go mess with someone who actually doesn't hate you!" Sasuke glared at him. "You know Sasuke, Talking to me like that is not going to get you anywhere good in life since you'll be spending the rest of it here." "That's not true Kohona's going to find me." "You put so much faith in such a pathetic village it took them a year to find you the first time and this base is one of the most distant hard to find of my hideouts on the world. So I'm guessing by the time they find you you'll be dead." "Why don't you go play with your snakes, bastard!"

The next second Orochimaru was in front of him holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. He tensed involuntary. "I've had enough of your back talk for today; when I'm done with you you're going to apologize for everything you just said to me right Sasuke Kun?" "Y..yes." "Good. And snakes are no fun when I have you to play with." He said softly licking his lips. Sasuke could feel tears coming to his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of that bastard. He already knew what was going to happen.

Orochimaru kicked him hard in the stomach sending him across the room his body hitting the cold stone floor hard. Sasuke was in a daze from having the wind knocked out of him, the next thing he felt was the room's cold air on his back. The bastard was cutting his shirt off, He thought faintly. The next thing he felt was someone undoing his pants and pulling them down slowly. He screamed kicking franticly at the snake he got a hard punch in the face for that. He felt gentle tears running down his face mixing with his blood it stung badly. He felt the rest of his clothes were gone and it was so cold; he could feel the metal kunai digging at his entrance slowly digging in farther. He let out another dry sob the warm blood was now pooling around his legs. He heard Orochimaru's voice talking quietly but he couldn't hear what he was saying, then a cool hand started roaming around his exposed body. He was now shivering badly it was too cold for him and the knife was still inside of him now being roughly slammed in as far as it would go. His pericering screams filled the hideout probably bothering everyone that was residing there. It was finally taken out and he heard a clank of metal against stone; he could feel Orochimaru about to enter him he didn't waste any time and shoved himself in loving Sasuke's screams. Sasuke felt like he was being ripped apart there was so much blood running down his legs Orochimaru was doing some real damage to Sasuke but he didn't care. Sasuke was quiet now he could no longer scream his throat was burning and the pain was overwhelming. When he came Sasuke shivered badly at the feeling and then he started again. A few hours later Orochimaru seemed to be done fucking him and he got up leaving the destroyed child lying on the clod floor. He got dressed and went over to the wooden table in the conner taking out a bottle with a clear liquid in it and walked over to Sasuke. The boy was unconscious but this would still be fun he thought to himself. He opened the cap and poured some of the substance on Sasuke's upper back and went down his back and all over his legs and the bottom of his feet then up his chest and stomach and groin area. Orochimaru snicker as the liquid began to dissolve he knew Sasuke would be in more pain then he ever imagined; after all he just poured acid all over him.

_**So how was this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. **_


	13. Chapter 13

When Sasuke woke up the first thing he saw was the dim light over the room he was in. he was in a drugged daze and had no idea what had happened. He tried to sit up but a fiery pain burned trough his whole body. He screamed the pain was so bad he felt tears running down his fevered face but the rest of his body he couldn't feel it felt like he was on fire. More sobs echoed through the room, he struggled against the blankets kicking at them he tried to stand up but he fell on the floor. He pulled himself up but he couldn't stand the bottoms of his feet were burning then he collapsed again. Sasuke faintly heard a noise in the background but he ignored it until someone touched his face.

Sasuke threw a weak punch at them but it did nothing. "Sasuke! Calm down!" His breathing was getting ragged and he was starting to hyperventilate. Sasuke collapsed into Kabuto's arms he was shaking badly fiery pain still coursing through his body. Sasuke felt more tears run down his face soaking Kabuto's shirt. "Shh just calm down." The medic said calmly stroking Sasuke's hair as he sobbed into his shirt. Sasuke passed out a minute later. Kabuto sighed picking him up gently over to his bed the sheets were wet he needed to change them he muttered curses to himself before he layed Sasuke down on the floor then stripping the bed of the thin white sheets and blanket. He tossed them in a laundry bin and left the room. When he got to his destination he could hear someone else in there he opened the door slowly looking inside.

"Hi Kabuto sensei!" "Oh hi…" It was Jugo they were trying out a new drug on him to see if it could control his urges. Kabuto walked over to the closet taking out fresh sheets and a blanket. "What's that for?" Jugo asked. "A bed." The kid gave him a weird look. "I needed fresh sheets." "Is Kabuto Sen having some nice dreams?" Jugo snickered loudly. "You're a little bastard Jugo. Where are you sleeping?" "He said in your quarters." What but Sasuke's there! Kabuto thought to himself. He'll just be in the other room. "Fine lets go."

The two walked down the dark hallway together till that got there Kabuto opened the door and they walked into a small room it was messy but they went through another door it had two beds in it and a desk and a lamp. Kabuto told him this is where he was staying. Kabuto went back to his and Sasuke's room he hadn't moved since he left. He quickly made the bed and layed Sasuke down covering his shivering body with the blanket. He started healing him but he knew it wouldn't do much good those burns would take a very long time to heal. He remembered when he first saw him after Orochimaru was done with him it was sickening he felt nauseous and he's known for some violent behavior.

_Kabuto entered the room the stench of blood was so thick in here. He thought then he saw Sasuke; the boy was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He quickly got to him he almost threw up at the sight. A lot of skin had been burned of and all he saw was raw flesh still bleeding. He saw broken bones and the bruises were the least of his problems. He looked over him more he had been raped as well there were signs of struggle there were some severe burns on his legs and fuck…the bottom of his feet. And his genitals looked bad too. He obviously had been unconscious when this happened, he was probably raped first and then fell unconscious and Orochimaru had his fun with that. After that it took him almost three days to properly bandage him and he never woke up the entire time, this scared him greatly he thought he had gone into a coma. _

When he was done he went to bed exhausted from the day he had way too much to worry about he thought faintly.

Kakashi was sleeping he was somewhere near the borders of the fire country and he was exhausted he was not able to find Sasuke, He was getting as sick from lack of sleep and food. He heard a noise and sat up quickly taking out a kunai and getting into a fighting stance. "Calm down Kakashi." There were three Anbu in front of him and he could sense three behind him. "Why are you here?" He asked. "You left the village with direct orders from the Hokage not to." One of them said. "Well I need to find Sasuke!" "We already have people looking for the Uchiha." "I don't care! I need him!" "Kakashi san I think you should go back to the village and rest." The voice sounded femine. "But.." "The Hokage will not press charges if you come back with us now." "Fine." Kakashi growled.

Kakashi knew they didn't trust him to go so quietly so he could sense all their eyes on his back as they lept through the trees. He suddenly felt extremely tired and dizzy from lack of food. Then everything went black.

The Anbu spotted him falling one caught him quickly brining him back up to where they were. "What's wrong with him." One of them asked. Their medic checked him. "He's just exhausted looks like he hasn't been eating and sleeping much." One of them slung him over there back and they made their way back to Kohona

_**So you know. review! I will love you if you give me a review! But now I have writers block on this story too :( now that's all of them…I'm open for ideas?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kabuto was in his room mixing some more medicine for Sasuke; the kid wasn't doing so well. After a week of letting him rest Orochimaru started torturing Sasuke again. His health was so bad now he could barley move anymore, Kabuto couldn't get him to eat or sleep he had to give him drugs to get him to sleep every night and he gave him some nutrition shots to keep him alive, barley. He got up with his completed dose and walked into the small bedroom they shared Jugo was sitting by Sasuke's bed trying to get him to drink some water. Kabuto walked up to them, Sasuke was unconscious and there was a cold cloth over his forehead and eyes.

"How's he doing?" Kabuto whispered pulling up another chair to sit next to him. "Not good he won't drink any of the water." "That's not surprising." Kabuto started gently shaking Sasuke out of his sleeplike state. The boy groaned Kabuto pulled the cloth of his head. "Sasuke can you drink some water for me please?" Sasuke looked at him his eyes were red and bloodshot and he was so thin. "I ca.." he broke of into a coughing fit his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Kabuto immediately went to comfort him. Once the coughing ended Kabuto could feel Sasuke's warm tears on his shirt. He was shivering badly. "S..s..so co..co..ld." Kabuto sighed he couldn't do much for the tempeture of the room they were underground so all he could do was tell Jugo to get more blankets. Kabuto put his hands on Sasuke's chest letting the healing chakra sink in then he moved it around till he coved his entire body. Jugo came back with a few blankets. "This is all I could find sensei." "Its okay you should go to bed its late." "Okay." The boy said quietly and walked off into the other bedroom.

Kabuto covered Sasuke up carefully so not to wake him he looked sadly at the shivering child in the bed, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried telling Orochimaru that if he kept doing this that Sasuke would die. But of course he didn't listen or seem to even care. He clenched his fists tightly swearing he was going to get Sasuke out of here even if he died trying!

_**Yay some progress :) haha im so cruel to Sasuke Kun…some reviews would me nice…or ill kill him in the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kabuto raced through the trees he was on his way to Kohona he had told Orochimaru that he was going to look for some herbs for his new experiments in the fire country. Of course he was suspicious but he let him go any way. After a few days he had made his way to Kohona he could see the walls from where he was and he knew he couldn't just walk in there he could be ambushed or something. So he used his more sneaky tactics, he masked his chakra and got in without being seen by any guards. He sensed Kakashi's chakra there was no attempt to even hide it which confused Kabuto, Kakashi was always alert he was an ex Anbu for crying out loud. So he carefully made his way to his apartment he looked in the window Kakashi was fast asleep in his bed it was the middle of the day so this also confused him even more. He quickly broke the lock and got inside shutting it behind him and drawing the curtains over it.

"Kakashi!" Kabuto whispered loudly he started shaking him he finally started to wake up. "Huh what." He groaned. "You want to find Sasuke or not!" Kakashi sat up quickly. "Kabuto! How'd you get into the village?" "It's really very simple, but that's not why I'm here." "Why would you take me to Sasuke your with Orochimaru." "I would never hurt Sasuke." Kakashi laughed "You serious?" He asked when Kabuto was silent. "Yes. Orochimaru hurt him bad I'm not sure if he even will make it into next week." He said sadly. "How bad is it?" Kakashi asked quietly. "He can't move or speak he's very ill and I cant get him to drink or eat anything." "Then why'd you leave him there by himself!" Kakashi yelled angrily. "There was no other way and I have my student watching him." "So! A kid can't do anything against Orochimaru if he decided he wanted to kill Sasuke!" "I know that but it's better then nothing." "Alright lets go."

Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru held the burning piece of wood to his back. "Heh you like that don't you Sasuke." Orochimaru laughed at the child's pain. Sasuke collapsed onto the floor he was shaking badly there were fresh tears running down his face. He heard movement behind him and then Orochimaru dumped a freezing bucket of water on to him. His shivering got worse he could feel a knife digging into his skin more blood ran down his side. "Sasuke I have a question for you." Sasuke looked up blurrily at him his eyes were unfocused and he couldn't really see much. "Would you rather I fuck with you more or do you want a break?" Sasuke could barely hear a word he said but he heard the word break and he nodded his head slightly. "Use your words Sasuke." Orochimaru teased. "B..b..br..eak." He started coughing violently he started throwing up more blood onto the floor. "Alright." He heard snickering but he didn't really know what it meant he was in too much of a daze to even think. Then he felt something being pushed up to his lips, it was a cup probably water or something. He felt the liquid slide down his throat it was warm and it tingled on his tongue then it started burning. He tried to scream but he couldn't Orochimaru was still forcing the rest of the liquid down his throat. He felt the cup removed he started screaming more he could hear Orochimaru laughing at his pain. He could no longer even scream the fiery pain coursed through his body, more tears soaked his already drenched face. Then he passed out.

Kabuto and Kakashi were now about two days away from the hideout. Most of their trip had been in silence; they didn't really have much to talk about. "Kakashi when we get there you are not going to get all upset we can't risk Orochimaru finding you." "I know that. So what's your plan anyway." "I was thinking I'd go in and get him and you hide in the forest." "What if you're found out?" "Then I'll make a run for it and when I give Sasuke to you, you get out of there as fast as you possibly can."

A few days later Kabuto was walking back inside the base Kakashi was hidden nicely outside in the trees. Once he enter the dark hallways again it felt weird he was being a traitor to Orochimaru. He pushed the thought away and then made his way towards his room once he was in there he set his stuff down and went to his bedroom to see if Sasuke was still there. He wasn't so now he had to look for him he quickly searched the base everywhere but he couldn't find him then he decided to search in the dungeons. When he got there he could immediately sense Sasuke's chakra but it was so weak, worse then before he left. He had been gone a week who knows what Orochimaru has done to him by now he thought to himself. He finally found the cell he was in he quickly broke the lock and entered the small room.

Sasuke was curled up in the corner shivering badly. He looked much worse and his shirt was gone and replaced with some serious looking burns and stab wounds. He still had on the black pants that hung loosely off his small frame. He walked closer to him and crouched down next to him and checked his pulse, he sighed it was still there but it was weak the weakest pulse he had ever felt in his life. He let his healing chakra sink into Sasuke's tortured body. He knew it was doing no good so he stopped he gently slid one hand under his upper back and the other under his knees. Then he slowly lifted him up he heard Sasuke whimper in pain. "Shh it's over now." Kabuto whispered to the child. He quickly left the base and got out hoping back up into the trees to find Kakashi.

"Oh god…" Kakashi was in shock when he saw the state Sasuke's body was in. "Here you go." Kabuto said with a sad smile. Kabuto slowly sat down on the tree trunk while Kakashi got a blanket out for Sasuke. Then he wrapped him up gently and then picked him up. "Thank you Kabuto." Kakashi said sincerely. "Its no problem. I have to go tell the kid that he owes me big." Kabuto said grinning at him. "Sure. See you."

And then he left.

_**Where almost at the end of this story! Yay so I know you guys are upset because of course YOU WANT MORE! Yes I get that with every review so deal with it :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Once they were safely out of the danger zone Kakashi brought Sasuke to a small stream he gently placed him down on the cool grass Sasuke was muttering something incoherent in his sleep. Kakashi decided he had to wake him up to look at his injuries; he had brought a simple first aid kit, which is required for all missions. But nothing more and Kakashi wasn't sure how severe the damage was.

"Sasuke." Kakashi whispered. "Sasuke wake up" he said in a normal tone. It didn't work Sasuke was still out. Kakashi took one of his arms and squeezed it gently. He removed quickly when Sasuke cried out in pain. He was now shaking worse. "He must be freezing" Kakashi thought. He searched through his bag for a blanket, he found one but it was small and thin. He gently wrapped it around his shaking student. He held him trying to get him warm, Sasuke couldn't stop shaking. Kakashi knew this was really bad for his condition. He started building a fire, a small one so no one would find them. Tsunade was probably furious with him for leaving again. When he was almost finished with the fire he heard movement behind him Sasuke was starting to wake up.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi whispered excitedly. Sasuke opened his eyes they were red and bloodshot he looked confused. "Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped he had no idea what had happened all he knew he was in pain and wanted to go back to sleep. He started to close his eyes again. "Sasuke please stay awake for a few minutes at least." "Kakashi?" Sasuke thought faintly in his mind. He felt a cup being pressed up to his lips he immediately shut his mouth tight. "Sasuke? You need some water your dehydrated." He knew Sasuke was crying he could feel the warm tears soaking into his gloves. "How could that sick bastard enjoy doing this to a child!" Kakashi thought completely enraged. He put the water down and took out the medical kit there was really not much he could do except wrap a few cuts. It was almost completely dark out now so Kakashi got Sasuke to drink some of the water and he fell right back asleep. Kakashi didn't want to give him drugs because he

didn't want to harm him or kill him by accident.

As soon as the sun came up the next morning Kakashi packed their things and left, Kakashi didn't stop until about noon. As soon as eat a quick lunch to get his energy up he kept on his way. By the time he had gotten to the village it was nearing three in the morning. He got in immediately heading for the Hokage tower once he got to her office he knocked loudly he heard a come in. Kakashi came in holding Sasuke. She immediately jumped up from her chair walking over to them.

"You idiot why didn't you take him to the hospital?" "I thought that you.." "Never mind lets go he's in bad shape." Kaskashi followed her to the hospital they got a large room it was pretty nice it had lots of medical stuff in it. "Put him on the bed." Tsunade said while she was preparing some things. He reluctantly put him down covering him with the other blankets on the bed. He looked over at Tsunade who was talking to a nurse quietly. "Kakashi I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." "Why? I was in here last time." "Don't fight with me or I'll have you removed." "Fine." Kakashi said taking one last look at Sasuke. "He'll be fine Kakashi." "I know." he said leaving quietly for the waiting room.

Kakashi was worried sick, if he had been asked to leave it must have been much worse then he thought. He finally realized how tired he was and he slid back in the chair falling asleep. Kakashi woke up the sun was shining through the window getting in his eyes. Then he remembered why he here. He jumped up looking around for someone to tell him where Sasuke was. He saw a nurse walking by he went up to her.

"Excuse me, do you know what room Sasuke Uchiha is in?" "He's still being worked on by Tsunade Sama. She was going to get you when she was done didn't she tell you that?" "Yeah, what time is it?" "About eight." "Thanks" He said walking away.

Kakashi was even more worried now if Tsunade was still working on him that was really bad. They had gotten back to the village around three and it was now eight! That had been five hours ago! He quickly made his way back to the room he had left Sasuke in hours before. He heard a voice that sounded like Tsunade, he opened the door. "Kakashi I told you to wait!" She said annoyed. He glanced at Sasuke his visible eye slightly widened in shock. There were burns running up and down his body deep knife wounds covered his body, a particularly bad looking one in his stomach area. The bruising covered pretty much his whole body. Tsunade had stripped him only leaving a blanket covering from the waist down, he looked at his face there was a dark bruise on his jaw line and his jaw was probably dislocated. He reached out and touched his face, it was burning his face was sticky from crying and he could still see the tear streaks from earlier. And that was only the top half.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked his voice breaking. "He was severely tortured probably his punishment for leaving." "I've seen some pretty sick stuff but this really tops it." She said sadly. "What's that for?" Kakashi asked Tsunade was applying some sort of cream to the burns. "Its to help heal those burns faster." "It's a weird looking burn, none of the skin is charred." "That's because this is an acid burn." "What! Why he do that! Doesn't he want him alive!" "I don't think he cared. These happened a few weeks ago it looks like someone attempted to treat them." Kakashi looked at Sasukes face, "He must be in so much pain right." He said quietly. "Yeah. Kakashi can you hold him up while I wrap his chest." "Sure."

Kakashi slid his hands under Sasuke's back, he was so nervous he didn't want to hurt him. He was way to light and his skin was cold and clammy, he could now hear his breathing it was shaky and weak, but he was still able to breathe on his own which was good. Tsunade was gently wrapping the soft bandages around him. Kakashi looked at his back there was definitely a fire burn there. His lower back had deep scratch marks on it and a bunch of bruises. When she told him to put him down he gently laid him back on the bed then pulling his hands away. Sasuke suddenly started coughing violently his whole body shaking badly Tsunade immediately started her medical justu, he started to calm down. Then just started breathing heavily. Then Kakashi saw it, his eyes started to open.

"Sasuke!" He whispered excitedly. The boy was still shaking badly and he looked confused. The light in the room was way to bright for him. More tears ran down his already soaked face, he was in so much pain it was unbearable. "Kakashi go turn the light off." Kakashi got up quickly turning the light off letting the early morning sun be the only light in the room. He got back to them quickly sitting back down he gently took Sasuke's nearest hand and held it gently rubbing some warmth into it. Kakashi took another blanket covering him with the wooly cloth.

"Sasuke can you say something? Anything?" Kakashi asked pleadingly. Sasuke was silent for a few minutes but then he tried. "H….hu…hur…ts." He started coughing again. Kakashi gently held him in his arm calming him down. His voice was raspy and very soft it sounded like it took all his energy to say one word. "Sasuke can you open your mouth for me I need to look at something." Tsunade said her voice sounded very concerned. Sasuke just dug his head deeper into Kakashi's chest still shivering. "Kakashi can you help me with this?" "Yeah sure." Kakashi gently pulled Sasuke off him turning him around to face Tsunade. Sasuke refused to open his mouth, he was so scared that it even scared her Sasuke used to be the most stubborn unfriendly person she ever knew but now he was just so broken it was just so wrong. She took one hand and pressed it against where his jaw met his teeth forcing it open. Sasuke cried out in pain the pain was too much but Kakashi was holding him down so he couldn't do anything. She took her flashlight and looked in his mouth and throat her expression was unreadable. She finally let go after a few minutes Sasuke was shaking so badly he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Shh Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said softly. The child's tears were soaking through his shirt again. He gently rubbed his wet face to calm him down, Sasuke screamed in pain again. "Tsunade Sama I think his jaws broken." "What? Let me check." She let her hands glow with healing chakra running it over his jaw line. "Yeah it is…shit! I just forced his mouth open, oh god." She looked very tense. "Why does that matter?" "Because Kakashi I could have made it worse!" She whispered loudly. "Will he be okay?" "Physically it will take years…but mentally…he'll never be the same." Kakashi looked down at the now sleeping boy in his arms. "I'll never let you out of my sight again Sasuke. You can count on it!"

Today Sasuke was finally leaving the hospital, Kakashi was overwhelmed with excitement. He listened to Tsunade about all the different drugs he had to take and how to change his bandages and she would be by once a week to check on them. When he was done with that he walked into Sasuke room that had been for the past month. A nurse had him in a wheelchair and he was dazed over with drugs.

"Hey Sasuke you ready to leave?" The boy just nodded. His throat was still healing from the acid and Tsunade told him not to talk unless it was absolutely necessary. Kakashi slung Sasuke's bag over his shoulder and made his way back to his house.

When they got back Kakashi shut the door behind him pushing Sasuke inside. "You should lie down Sasuke you must be tired from today." Sasuke nodded yes. Kakashi wheeled him into his bedroom and put the bag down on a small table, he lifted Sasuke up gently laying him back on the bed. Sasuke whimpered in pain once his back touched the mattress.

It was now about five weeks later, Sasuke was healing a little he was now able to talk without pain again. Kakashi made sure he was very well taken care of and Naruto and Sakura were coming over today.

Kakashi heard a knock on the door he went over to answer it, Naruto and Sakura were there. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" "Hi Naruto." Kakashi said in his bored voice. "Come on sensei you not at all happy to see us sure?" Sakura asked. "Well come in I think there's someone you would like to see." The two walked in they saw Sasuke they ran over to him giving him a tight group hug. "Hey guys don't crush him." Kakashi said, but he smiling. He was glad Sasuke was finally safe and back with his team again. When the two let go Sasuke glared at them but then he smiled. He was covered in scratches and his bones were still broken but he was smiling.

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Five years later…

Sasuke watched the life leave his opponents eyes; he smirked stabbing the dead body over and over till it was unrecognizable. "You can come out now, Kabuto." The medic walked slowly out from behind the builder. "You're no fun Sasuke kun." The man said smirking. Sasuke looked at him his sharingan still blazing he stabbed the body through one more time leaving the kanta there. Sasuke walked calmly over to the medic his eyes fading to black once again. "You've recovered well Sasuke kun. Everyone thought you were never going to get better." "Well I don't really care what anyone thinks, there all idiots." "That's cold Sasuke." Kakashi said teasingly appearing behind him suddenly. Sasuke gave him a backward glance smirking at him. "You look flustered Kakashi you should sit down and rest." "You ditched us, Sasuke." His voice sounding annoyed. "You guys would just get in he way." "What if you got hurt? He could have killed you!"

Sasuke looked back at the corpse lying on the ground soaked in its own blood. Then he thought back to when he was younger; all the things he had done to him…tortured, raped, and starved him. The anger had welled up so much in him he had no time to be weak.

"You wouldn't understand, Kakashi." His voice suddenly darker. The jonin sighed. "Fine then lets go then." Sasuke looked over at Kabuto. "What are you going to do Kabuto?" The medic sighed. "Not sure I want to help people, I'll probably travel to small towns with no doctors and help them." " So kind." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Alright enough talk. We need to get back to the village." "Are you going to train me more?" "Of course." "Okay lets go." Kakashi laughed ruffling Sasuke's hair; he received an annoyed look from Sasuke as they started walking towards the forest into the rest of their lives.

_**Fin **_


End file.
